cwafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeegRums
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Action page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Peltarius (Talk) 22:14, 31 December 2011 Features and Media If I put a type of feature or media, like a gallery, a picture that reads undified comes up! Does anyone know why this happens?-ZeegRums 23:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *You will need to be more specific, but if you require the assistance of another user, please post it on another user's talk page, not your own. Bane7670 17:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Format Hello there Zeeg, many of your recent edits on here have been very much below wiki standards and required major cleanup. Please look at some of our other articles on here to get a feel for this wiki's basic format, before further editing. For example; never use words such as, or similar to, you, your or I. Thank you. Bane7670 17:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I will. I am having all kinds of trouble with the pictures. I can not place them in a certain area on the page, like with my edit on Quinlan Vos and his gear. I also have trouble with how to place the Station Cash and Republic Credit sign on a page. ZeegRums 17:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : You might want to go into your preferences and disable the fancy editor. I do, along with using the Monobook skin, and it makes editing a lot faster, as well as removing the adverts. As for the prices, I've recently created a couple of templates for these, use and for cash and credits respectively, replacing 999 with the amount. Peltarius 18:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate images For several of the images you recently uploaded recently you would have got a warning saying they were a duplicate of an existing file. You should use that original instead of uploading another copy in future. Peltarius 00:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I forgot to check if there was a original of some of them. I'll remember next time! ZeegRums 00:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Store pages Thanks for your updates to the store pages. You may have noticed it's a bit convoluted with all the tables, but a while back I made Template:Store to make them easier to update. If you look at the Gear#Retired gear section you'll see it's using this template and is a lot neater, so you might find it easier to do it that way. There can be up to five items in each template, and you use one template for each row. Peltarius 18:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) No i just hit 'modify' Updates Hey there, I was hoping you could help me. As far as I can see there haven't been any update notes posted to the announcement forum since February. Am I looking in the wrong place or something? As it stands the only place to find out what's new is the in news post on the official site, which isn't ideal because it's not dated and doesn't always include everything. Peltarius 05:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : Do you mean the CWA forums? If so, SOE does not put up the updates on them anymore. Members of the forums post the updates, which can only be viewed by other members.--ZeegRums 23:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah I see them now, I missed those ones before as I was just looking for posts by red names. Thanks. Peltarius 23:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Varad Zagg image Hello there. I was just wondering if you could upload the image of Varad Zagg to Wookieepedia? That would be cool. Zakor1138 (talk) 04:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC)